parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part three of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (the Prologue begins at A Plea for the Stars where Thomas is lieing on the ground, wounded, on his back. Seven heroes appear in front of Thomas, who is too sleepy, sad) * Mamar: Oh, thank heavens! He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover. * Kalmar: But Diesel 10 has the Star Rod! Now he's mightier than Thomas! It's hopeless! All is lost! Eldstar: Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together there's always hope. Now... Our fates are in Thomas's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round, everyone. Send Thomas your power! GIVE THOMAS THEIR POWER * Eldstar: Phew...that's it. That's all we can do right now. Thomas... Please get up... Please... LEAVE PIE COMES IN * Pinkie Pie: It really sounded like something fell somewhere around here... Oh... Who could that be? This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache... You know, this really looks like the one and only Thomas! It couldn't be...could it? The real Mario? Hey! Wake up! C'mon!! Up and at 'em!! Oh no! Please! He won't wake up! What has happened? Who killed poor Thomas? (picks Thomas up) Poor little engine. Poor little Thomas. (drips a tear, and sighs sadly home, but brings Thomas to her house, and puts him in a warm bed) * COMES IN * Eldstar: Thomas... Can you hear me, Thomas...? I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit... I have something very important to tell you... It concerns the princess...and all of the Mushroom Kingdom... But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here... Thomas... I need to have you come to Shooting Star Summit. Please... Thomas... We Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit... Oh, you idiot! Cerberus killed you, boy. You're on your own now. But wake up because you're dreaming. You got that? Wake up because you're dreaming. LEAVES THOMAS AWAKENS, STEPNEY ARRIVES * Thomas: Where am I? * Stepney: Oh...Thomas! I'm so happy to see you awake! You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick! This place? This is Goomba Village. It's a tiny Village that's just west of Toad Town. The only residents are me and a single family of Goombas. The Goombas in the family are just the the nicest folks you'll ever meet. They're the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better. Huh...? A Star with a mustache? You're saying a star told you to go to Shooting Star Summit? No, I saw nothing like that. And I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house. I wonder, Thomas... Maybe you just had a dream? Although maybe not... It could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit. They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense... Who knows? In any case, I'm glad to see you've recovered. I know the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit. * Thomas: (happy) Thank you. (depressed) Now how will I ever find and rescue Princess Emily if King Diesel 10's got her? (starts hearing strange sounds) Hello? Strange but wise monkey? * Linus: I'm wishing... by the one who's here... can find me... today. Hello? * Thomas: The voice seems to be coming from the bushes. (peers out of the house and sees a little steam engine with a big heart coming toward him and stopping in front of him) * Hugo: (stops the movie) You know, first impressions are very important. * Rayman: Oh, I thought they were a scream. (starts the movie again. Thomas and Speedy continue screaming) * Thomas: Hi there! My name is Thomas. What's your's? * Speedy: Oh, hello there. My name is Linus. Are you somehow lost and have lost someone you love? * Thomas: Yes, and I need your help. I'm off to find Princess Emily, who is captured and taken off by King Cerberus. Care to join me? * Speedy: Finally, I'm on your team at last! * Thomas: That's great. Let's go! Come on! (Thomas and Linus set off on a trip to find Emily, but are stopped, just in the moment in which they can leave away) * Leona: Howdy, Thomas! Feeling better? Feel free to rest in our house. What? You have to leave right now? ...Oh, Shooting Star Summit. Something important, no doubt. Well, I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out to the east. That earthquake the other day really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought the sky was falling. Just relax and don't worry. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy. * Scylla: (shows and roars loudly, blowing Thomas onto his back, with Leona losing his clothes, and blowing all the people down) Ah-ha! There you are. A blue tank engine, and a blue tender engine, who cannot leave, I'm afraid. * Leona: Uh, I don't wish to interrupt, but look, they're both dead already. (Scylla looks all over Thomas and Speedy, who are pretending to be dead) * Scylla: What have I done?! * Leona: You killed them with your roar. * Scylla: Oh no, this is all my fault! I've got to tell Cerberus what I did! (leaves sadly. Leona grabs an axe and walks into his house to get help right away and falls down a hole when he reaches the top. Thomas and Linus, who are pretending to be dead, awaken. Leona, having jumped down from a high jump, activates his parachute, and walks into the forest, but chops down a tree by using an axe, and picks up a doll for Pinkie Pie to have. As he walks along, he bumps into Diesel, who challenges to a duel to the death. Diesel activates his red lightsaber while Leona activates his blue lightsaber staff) * Duncan : Who dares to enter the playground without my permission? Bring it on, Duke! I'd like to see you try! * (Leona and Diesel's lightsabers spring to life. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, the battle ends when Duke's saber staff cuts Diesel's lightsaber in half) * Duncan: Oh, my lightsaber! You may have won this time, Leona, but I will win next time! (After Diesel leaves, Leona breaks a block down and climbs upward toward the top to grab a star piece and heads back to the village where Thomas and Linus are waiting. Thomas is practicing his training skills by fencing and kendo and using the force to lift the heroes up. Thomas picks up two lightsabers, one that is blue and the other that is orange. He activates both lightsabers to test them out and switches off) * Pinkie Pie: My dolly! I've got it back. Now you can go through Thomas. Here, take a picture, and another star piece. * Thomas: Thank you. I've got super jump! Now I've got a badge. Let's get some sleep at 8pm and wake up in 4:30 in the morning. (Thomas and Linus sleep in Carnforth shed in the night and set off in the early morning by picking up all six of Edward's freight cars with Toad coupled on after he managed to stop while going down a mountain) Category:UbiSoftFan94